Aspects of the present invention relate to enhancements of media streaming processes, and in particular, to the insertion of personalized social-awareness based content into media streams.
The insertion of content such as advertisements, announcements, messages, etc., into media streams (audio and/or video) is an approach utilized to expose an audience of the media stream to the inserted content. For example, advertisements are frequently utilized in mediums such as television, broadcast radio, movies, etc., to expose an audience to products or services for sale. Advertisements are also frequently utilized in online media processes, such as podcasts, Internet radio, streaming video applications, alternate reality applications, etc. Still further, advertisements are frequently utilized in interactive applications, such as video game/entertainment systems, which may or may not have on-line network connectivity.